Sweet Harmony
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: (AU) After six years, living in Suna, my uncle has decided to bring me back home to Konaha. Re-uniting with my three best friends I start to have feelings for one of them. Should I start dating him or should I let my music take over my life?
1. Telling Them Goodbye

**Telling Them Goodbye**

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

I shut my alarm off and turned onto my side. I was just about to fall back asleep when one of my best friend's rushed into my room.

"Harmony get your ass up now!" Temari yelled.

I had been living in Suna for six years now and have gotten close to Temari and her two brothers.

"Go away Tem," I grumbled. I jerked when she slammed the pillow on my head. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled.

"Either you get up now so you can leave or I'm coming back in here with a glass of water," she threatened.

"You'd better listen to her Harm. We both know she'll do it."

"Shut it Kankuro and get out," I said dragging myself out of bed. Getting up I put my clothes on and started packing my car. I didn't have much to put in it, since most of it was already at my uncle's.

I hate mornings. The only reason I'm getting up early on a Sunday is because I'm going back to Konaha. My uncle,finally, decided that it was time for me to come live with him, instead of being miles away. I admit I liked the idea.

I missed my four best friends, although I doubt they would recognize me anyway. I missed my blonde hyperactive freak of a brother, my duck-haired best friend, my lazy other best friend, and my brown haired cutie. Granted the blonde isn't really my brother, but we've been friends since we were too little to remember. The five of us practically ruled the neighborhood.

When I finished packing the car, I turned to see the three people that I've grown close to over the years. I ran up and tackled Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara in a hug.

"We're gonna miss you girl," Temari cried.

"Go give those boys hell," Kankuro said laughing.

"Just be safe okay," Gaara told me.

"Thank you guys so much. I'm going to miss all three of past six years was amazing and an experience that I will never forget. I love you all so much," I said as I tried not to cry.

"Just go before Tem has a mental breakdown," Gaara said pushing me to my car. Over the years he's opened up a lot. I mean, when I first got here he was all glares and silence. Now he's all smiles and laughs. I kissed his cheek and drove to my true home.


	2. Welcome Home

After hours of driving I finally made it to Konaha.

Driving down my uncle's street I noticed the boys still lived in the same houses. I took a deep breath and pulled into the driveway. Getting out of the car I saw my duck-haired best friend come out of his house, which was next to my uncle's.

Sasuke POV:

Getting out of my car, I stretched my limbs. Asuma really put us to work today during practice. Pulling my bag out of the seat I noticed a car drive up to my neighbor's house. I almost ignored it, if it wasn't for the person getting out.

She looked my age, almost 18. She also looked like one of my best friends that moved away a few years ago. She had dark blue hair. The mystery girl was wearing dark jeans and a tank top that fit snug against her athletic body. Taking a deep breath I crossed the yard over to her.

"Who are you," I asked.

The girl's eyebrow rose as she said, "Honestly, after six years you've managed to forget about me?"

I looked at her face, noticing her emerald eyes. She looked so much like the little girl I knew. "Harmony," I asked uncertainly.

Normal POV:

"Who are you," he asked.

Raising my eyebrow I said, "Honestly, after six years you've managed to forget about me."

He was quiet for a moment before he asked uncertainly, "Harmony?"

Smiling I opened my arms wide and said, "The one and only. It's about time Sasuke."

Grinning like a fool he ran up and pulled me into a tight hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Harm. No matter what, you'll always be a little sister to me."

"I'm staying for good this time," I whispered.

"You know? I still haven't forgiven you for leaving me with those three. They've been a pain in my ass since you left," Sasuke laughed.

"Harmony?" I turned to see my uncle standing in the doorway.

"I guess that means you have to go," Sasuke said sadly.

Hugging him again I laughed, "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Nodding he kissed my forehead, like he used to when we were little, and walked back towards his house.

Sighing I turned and walked into my new home. Shutting the door behind me I saw my uncle sitting in the living room reading a book. Ignoring him for the moment I walked upstairs to my room. Setting my things down I started unpacking what I brought with me today. Uncle Kakashi already unpacked everything else, except for my clothes. Those were still in their boxes, sitting in the corner.

"I figured you didn't want me putting your clothes away."

Sitting down on my bed I said, "Yeah that would be pretty weird."

Uncle Kakashi just laughed and said, "You need to get into bed. I already set your alarm so you wouldn't have to."

Getting up I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you Uncle Kakashi. I love you."

"Anytime kiddo. I love you too now get your butt into bed."

He left, shutting the door behind him. Sighing I got into bed and turned my alarm on. I wonder if Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba would recognize me. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Encoutnter

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Growling I shut off the irritating alarm clock. I glanced at it reading 6:30. Flopping back down I heard my uncle yell, "You leave in an hour."

Grumbling I got out of my comfy bed and shuffled to my bathroom. Turning on the shower I stood under the hot water, letting it wake me up. After standing there for another twenty minutes I shut the water off and got out. Drying myself off I heard a knock on my door.

"What," I yelled.

"Hurry up!" the voice yelled back. Sasuke.

"Hold your horses," I said.

"Can't. Don't have any."

"Smartass."

"No, it's Sasuke."

"Go downstairs and wait ten minutes."

"Okay."

Laughing I got dressed and styled my hair. Walking out of the bathroom, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"It's about time," he said when I reached the bottom. I was handed an apple before being shoved, forcefully, out of the house.

I decided to let him drive me to school today. I obviously didn't know my way around yet. Half an hour later, Sasuke pulled into the school parking lot.

Shutting the engine off he said, "Naruto, Kiba and the guys always wait for me here." As soon as he stopped talking nine guys came around from the side of the truck, currently parked next to us. My eyes drifted to the boy with yellow hair and I squealed. Sasuke gave me the 'what the fuck' look but decided not to say anything. Instead he just got out of the car.

"What took you so long Sasuke," Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced over at me and said, "I had to grab something on the way here." Taking that as my queue I got out of the car.

The one thing that registered on their faces was surprise. All of the sudden I was face to face with a boy with huge, bushy eyebrows.

"You are more beautiful than a flower. My name is Rock Lee. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he yelled in my face. Raising my eyebrow I looked at Sasuke for help.

"Leave her alone Lee," he laughed.

I put my hands on my hips and said, "Don't you laugh at me mister."

"Sorry Harm," he apologized, still laughing.

"Who is this Sasuke," Naruto asked confused.

Sitting down on the hood of the car, I crossed my arms and pouted. "That hurts Naru. How could you ever possibly forget the one person that's stood by your side since we were born.

He frowned as he tried remembering who I was. Shock ran across his face as he asked, "Harmony?"

I cheered and jumped on him, "It's about time you remember me." I looked over at Kiba, who just stood there. He stood there staring at me. Happiness, hurt and anger flashed through his eyes before he looked away.

"Hey Harm," he said. Without a second thought I ran into his arms. At first his body stiffened, then he relaxed. Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me tighter against him. "I've missed you so much Harmony."

"I'm so sorry," I cried, "I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to stay but dad made me go. He tried setting me up with the mayor of Suna's son. At first I hated it there and I got beat up everyday, but after a while I became friends with them and they acted like they cared for me. And then Uncle Kakashi said he wanted me to come home so I started packing up immediately, wanting to get here as fast as I could. Then I met Sasuke last night and he said how much everyone missed me and wanted me to come back. Then..." I was forced to stop when a set of lips crashed into mine. My lips responded on their own as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's about time." Sasuke.

"Well that's not weird." One of the guys I didn't know.

"No!" Lee.

"What a drag." Shikamaru.

After a moment, Kiba pulled back. I couldn't help help but stare at him. His brown hair was as long as Naruto's. His eyes were a darker brown that held happiness and love. Only two things were different. One, he had red triangle tattoos running under his eyes. Two, Akamaru wasn't here.

"So who's that making out with Kiba?"

I turned, still in Kiba's arms, and saw three girls walking towards us. The girl with dark blue hair stood by Naruto. The girl with pale blonde hair wrapped her arms around the pale boy, and the girl with her hair in buns took the hand if the boy with long brown hair.

Naruto noticed my confused look and jumped up. "Oh Harmony! This is Hinata," he said pointing to girl next to him, "and that's Ino, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Tenten, and Neji. You already met Lee and you know the four of us."

"Wait, how do you know each other," Ino asked.

"You don't remember a little girl running around with us for years," Kiba asked. Suddenly I was knocked down by the three girls.

"Harmony," they yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I missed you too. Now get off so I can breathe," I gasped. I really did miss hanging out with the girls. They all got off do me but I stayed on the ground. I glared at the boys as they laughed. Naruto had the guts to roll on the ground.

"Sasuke! What's going on here?" A girl with pink hair came up and hung all over Sasuke.

"Haruno," Ino grumbled.

I was about to ask why Ino was mad at Sakura when Kiba whispered, "Don't. I promise I'll explain later."

"Who's the bitch hanging on Kiba?" Sakura asked rudely. I had no clue what her problem was but she was pissing me off. Kiba must have felt me tense because he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Haruno, you need to leave," Kiba said furiously.

"Like you could do anything," she spat.

"Stop being a major bitch," I told her. She blinked and took a menacing step forward. In one fluid movement Kiba moved me behind him. Sasuke, Naruto Shikamaru and the others moved in front of us.

"Why the hell are you protecting her? She just got here and needs to be put in her place."

"She is in her place," Sasuke said. From behind them I could see they were all shaking.

"Just leave her the hell alone," all four of them growled. Ino and Hinata wrapped their arms around me. I grabbed the back of Kiba's shirt, making him turn around.

"Can we just go to class," I asked shakily.

Kiba sighed, "Yeah Harmony, let's go." He pulled me against him and got ready to walk away.

"Harmony," Sakura asked in shock.

"Yes, Harmony, Sakura. Maybe if you stopped being bitchy for one moment you could see who she was," Naruto spat.

Letting go of Kiba and the two girls, I took Naruto's hand and gently pulled, "Let's go Naru. Please?"

"Crap, Harm, I'm sorry," he said. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked back to the group where Kiba wrapped his arm around me, pulling me tight against him. Staying the way we were, Naruto's arm around my shoulder and Kiba's around my waist, we walked into the school.


	4. Introduction

"I need to go get my schedule," I told them.

"No worries," Sasuke said. "I talked to your uncle. All of us have the same classes together."

We walked I to a classroom and found seats near each other. "Okay. So what's the deal with Sakura?" I asked. Ino glared at the ground and the others shifted.

"It happened shortly after you left," Ino started. "When we found out your dad made you move, we were hurt. That was when Sakura started acting weird. At first she wouldn't talk to anyone. Then she changed who she hung out with her attitude, and her clothes. By the end of the year, she was a completely different person."

"This is all my fault," I whispered. My friends looked torn when I started crying, silently. Kiba sat down at a desk and pulled me on his lap.

"None of this is your fault," Sasuke said kneeling down. "It was your dad that decided to move without telling anyone. Nobody here is blaming you for anything. We're just glacial you're back." Suddenly I was engulfed in a group hug. Even Neji joined in, he always looked awkward when there was hugging.

"Thanks you guys," I said trying to wipe off my tears. People walking in we're staring to give us funny looks. From behind them Sakura walked in. She looked over at us with sad eyes. "Um... You guys can get off now. So what class are we in?" Kiba tightened his grip around me, glaring at the other guys.

"This is homeroom," Shikamaru said. "Your uncle watches over this class and teaches English. Asuma teaches History. Gai controls gym. Orochimaru teaches Science. Kurenai teaches Music. Kabuto is in charge of Math." The door opened up even though the bell rang fifteen minutes ago. We turned to watch my uncle walk in.

"You're late," Naruto yelled pointing at him. Laughing at him, I unraveled myself from Kiba's grip and walked to Uncle Kakashi's desk. No matter what, he always made a new student introduce themselves. He nodded and I began my introduction.

"My name is Harmony Hatake. I have many likes and few dislikes. I enjoy many hobbies but I don't feel like sharing them. As for my dreams... Those are personal."

"All we got was her name," someone said.

"Come on Harmony play nice," Sasuke chided. I got many glares from girls while the guys glared at him.

"Feel free to spend the period asking her questions. I'm sure my niece won't mind answering them," Kakashi said. As he suggested, the period was spent with me answering questions about myself.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Me. So keep your damn hands off of her," Kiba growled. I giggled at that. Of course Kiba would be protective of me.

"How do you know Sasuke?"

"Me, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru grew up together. You didn't see one without the rest."

"Where did you move from?"

"I just came back from living in Suna."

"Are the guys hot?"

"There were a few," I laughed. That earned another growl from Kiba. Standing up I went back to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around my waist he buried his face in my hair. The girls 'awed' while the guys glared.

"Who were you living with?" My friends perked up at that.

"Well, after my mom died my dad decided to move to Suna. That was just to get the mayor to have an arranged marriage with his son. Dad ended up dying a few years ago so I was living with the mayors two sons and his daughter. Me and Temari were friends from the beginning. Kankuro perved on me until me and Tem beat him up..."

"You lived with Gaara!" Naruto yelled. Kiba tensed as I turned around.

"What's so wrong with Gaara, if I may ask?"

"Harmony, that boy is dangerous," Neji tried to reason.

"Look, I love all of you. But I've lived with Gaara for the past five years and he has done nothing but protect me from others. All three of them would never do anything to harm me. Now, anymore questions?" I turned around and temporarily ignored my friends.

I spent the rest of the period answering everyone's questions and forgave the others. History wasn't very exciting.


	5. Sports and Death Glares

"What are we doing in gym?" I asked.

"Our current unit is volleyball," Hinata said.

I fist pumped the air. "Yes! I love volleyball!"

"You play?" Tenten asked.

"Yup. Temari and I always played volleyball with Gaara and Kankuro. Kicked their asses everytime," I said.

Walking into the gym I was tackled to the ground.

"My youthful flower has returned!"

"Uncle... Gai... Can't... Breathe..." I gasped. Still crying he lifted me off of the floor. "So... Volleyball," I asked hopefully.

"Of course! Anything for you young, radiant flower," he cried. Raising an eyebrow I walked past him with the others. "You may pick your team."

"I want Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Neji, Lee, and Hinata. The other team is Sakura, the redhead (Karin), Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji, and Shino."

We ended up beating the other team. Naruto and the others had some bruises from diving for the ball. I almost felt sorry for them. I was competitive when it came to anything sports related.

"What other sport are you good at?" I turned to find Tenten walking behind me.

"I play a variety of sports. I'm actually into gymnastics, baseball, volleyball, basketball, cross country, track, and soccer," I told her.

"Wow! That's so cool," Naruto yelled jumping on me.

Kiba came up and, with the help of Sasuke, yanked the poor boy off of me. "Lay off, would ya Naruto," he said.

"Sasuke!" We turned to see Sakura and her followers coming up to us. The pinkeye latched herself onto Sasuke's arm. The redhead, whose name I found out was Karin, draped herself on Kiba. I looked at Tenten and rose an eyebrow. She looked back at me and rolled her eyes. I decided to wait and see what Kiba would do.

"Get off of me Karin," he said.

"But Kiba don't you remember? You said you were going to take me out," she whined.

"No, that's what you want. I want nothing to do with you. I never did now leave me alone so I can walk my girlfriend to her next class," he said pulling away from her. Kiba grabbed Sasuke away from Sakura and wrapped an arm around my waist. I turned back around and grabbed Tenten, pulling her with me. Karin glared at me with a look that said this wasn't over.

Hell no this wasn't over. Kiba is mine and mine alone. The day she gets him is the day my body is cold and six feet underground.


	6. Cheer Position

"So what's next," I asked. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata ran up and pulled me away from Kiba before he could answer.

"Let's go outside and eat," Hinata suggested.

"I'm guessing that it's lunch," I laughed. We had finally made it to the cafeteria when we ran into a group of guys. Literally.

"Watch where the hell you're going!"

"Excuse me," I fumed. I stood up rubbing my sore spot. "Maybe you should stop popping up out of no where. Then maybe we wouldn't have run into you." I felt Ino grab the back of my shirt.

Without warning, the blonde guy started laughing. "She sure told you, Hidan. I like her. What about you Itachi?"

Blinking in surprise I backed away. Sasuke told me that he's not the same person he was. If the man in front of me was Itachi then I don't want to know what he has been doing. The man looked at me with an expressionless look. I hint of recognition flashed in his eyes. They may have shown it but his outside appearance didn't.

"Harmony, we should go," Tenten said. Nodding, I let the girls pull me away. We had made it outside and on the grass before I had noticed I was shaking. The rest of our group made their way toward us laughing.

"Don't say anything," I told the girls.

Neji looked at me and asked, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. They all sat down and started talking about the upcoming football game.

"So Tenten told us you play a bunch of sports," Ino said. The guys stopped talking and focused on me.

"I don't play a bunch of sports," I said.

"Dude, you do cheer, gymnastics, baseball, basketball, volleyball, cross-country, and track," Tenten interrupted. "That sounds like a bunch to me."

"I just so happen to know the cheer captain," Shikamaru said.

"You can't be talking about yourself," I said. Everyone started cracking up.

"I was talking about Ino, smartass."

"I'm not smartass. I'm Harmony. Jeez Shika, stop confusing me with other people."

"Shut up."

"Shut doesn't go up."

"I'm done," he said throwing his hands up in the air. I started poking his side repeatedly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you're done," I said innocently.

"Back to the subject on hand," Ino said still laughing. "We have an open spot if you want it."

"I thought you had to audition to be on my squad?" Half the table turned to find Sakura and her followers.

"From the way I see it, Ino's the captain so it's her squad. Second, I was head cheerleader for Suna so I think I'm pretty well qualified. You wanna argue more Pinky," I fumed. A look of hurt flashed on her face before it disappeared. Turning on her heel she walked away complaining. "You were saying," I said looking back at Ino.

"As I was going to say, Hinata and I are the only two flyers right now. Our third moved away a few days before you got here. Even though the game is this Friday we could have practice all week so you could learn everything," she pleaded.

"If it means that much to you then I'll do it. But you don't have to have extra practice for me to get it."

"We'll see about that," Tenten said.

"Have some faith you guys," I said eating my fries.

Kiba reached over and grabbed a fry saying, "I have complete faith in you." seeing this, Naruto tries to grab one but fails when I smack his hand.

"You let him do it," he whined rubbing his hand.

"Boyfriend. Friend." I said pointing to Kiba and Naruto in turn. "He gets special privileges as long as he doesn't go overboard." I ignored the girls' giggling in the background. Poor Naruto started pouting so I gave up and gave him one.

"What happened to him not getting any?" Sasuke teased.

"We all know I could never resist his pout," I said.


	7. Secret Revealed

After lunch we threw our trash away and headed to music. Glares were thrown our way from every direction.

Opening the door I looked around. Three people were turned away from me but I immediately knew who they were. Tearing away from my friends I crept up behind them. They didn't notice me until I jumped on them.

"Just couldn't stand being away could you," I giggled. Temari and Kankuro whirled to see me on Gaara's back. They screamed and tackled me to the ground. Landing on top of him I laughed. I glanced behind them to see my friends laughing. I'm glad they aren't angry that Gaara's here.

"Could you guys try not to crush her," Shikamaru asked.

The two of them jumped up, leaving me and Gaara on the floor. I moved to let him sit up behind me and watched Tem. She looked away from Shika blushing. I smell a new relationship here.

"So what are you guys doing here," I asked tearing Temari's attention from my friend.

"Dad made us move here. He's hell bent on you marrying Gaara," Kankuro said.

"Over my dead body," Kiba growled.

Gaara sprung up, pulling me with him. He pushed me behind him saying, "And who are you people to say what we do?" They all bristled preparing for a fight.

"Relax. We will all discuss it later," I said as the bell rang. Kurenai walked in as kids scrambled for seats.

"How's my little star," she asked hugging me.

"I honestly haven't sang since I left," I whispered.

"Well then that has to change," she gasped. "Grab a mic."

"Fine," I said dropping my head. I went to the storage room to look for the microphone ignoring her introduction. I found the right one and walked back out. She looked over at me giving our unspoken signal to begin.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

The only one that spoke was Sakura.

"Was that supposed to be good," she asked. Her eyes said one thing while her mouth said another. That pissed me off.

"I think I need to prove myself. Don't you, Aunt Kurenai?"

"I think not everyone knows how talented you are," she grinned.

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la_

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_Yeah - Oh._

_Oh._

_Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_La la_

_La la la la (oh oh)_

_La la_

_La la la (That's why I love you)_

_La la_

_La la la la (oh oh)_

_La la_

_La la la (That's why I love you)_

This time people clapped and cheered. You know the singer Harmonic Muse? Yeah, that's me. Only Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro know and they are sworn to secrecy.

"How would you like Harmonic Muse to perform at our school?" Kurenai asked. I almost dropped my mic. No one has known that was me and now she's going to blow my cover. I looked at Gaara for help but he seemed just as conflicted as I was.

"That would be amazing!"

"Let's do it!"

"She's like, my idol!"

After class I was confronted by Sasuke and the others.

"Why were you so freaked out that Kurenai mentioned Harmonic Muse?" he asked.

"Only the teachers know because Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Gai couldn't keep their mouths shut," I started. I looked around for an empty classroom and motioned them inside.

"I'm Harmonic Muse." I closed my eyes and waited for their response.

"Are you serious," Neji asked.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" I practically yelled.

"Calm down Harmony," Kiba said softly. "Tell us what happened."

"It started when I was in Suna. I was singing in the shower when Temari barged in. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without her. But now I think it could ruin everything. I just want one normal year without performing. But now that Kurenai has said something then I guess I have to do it."

"That would explain the extra security," Shino commented.

"I have no idea what to do," I said sinking to the floor. Ino dropped to her knees and took my hands in hers.

"We will be right there with you. From what I can tell though, I think you need a band."

"You're serious about this?" I asked.

"Of course. We would help in any way we can," Lee said.

Taking a deep breathe I stood up. "All right but things go my way. Don't breathe a single word about this. If you want to talk about something then send a text. I'm a perfectionist. This means that you guys need to work your asses off," I said smiling slightly.


End file.
